Silver and Ame's Future
by Supernerd17
Summary: A continuation in the Dark Future series we will now see the fate of Silver and Ame when darkness once again is after them.
1. Dream

There was fire and blizzards everywhere, blood spread across the land, a mysterious woman covered in shadow with a broken and bloody ice chain in her hands, and close to him where three headstones two very small and one large. The two smaller ones were labeled Silver and Ame while the large one was labeled with Juvia. He couldn't believe what he saw before his eyes, he couldn't breath there was so much sulfur in the air. Very soon he felt a pounding on his cheek as the vision started to fade it became lighter, smaller, and felt softer almost pudgy.

As Gray started to wake up his sleep filled eyes began to see a small form on his bare chest. As his vision cleared the blurred shape began to become his son Silver gently patting his cheek with his tiny chubby hand.

"Hey buddy what you doing there?"

"Ba ga." Silver babbled.

"I guess I must have fallen asleep with you here on the couch, though I think it's clear who woke up first." Gray laughed as he lifted Silver in the air causing him to laugh and squirm.

"And striped in my sleep." Gray said as he looked to see his shirt was now gone.

Gray continued to give his son many affectionate kisses and tickles happy to have such a wonderful and happy baby. However as he continued to play with his son Gray began to think about his dream. He hadn't had any dreams like that since after the war, he thought that they had finally stopped after the twins were born.

It was then Silver started to fuss, signaling it was time to be fed. With that Gray got up from the couch at went to go look for Juvia.

"Alright my little Ice Prince let's go find mommy so you can be fed shall we."

Silver giggled and clapped his hands as he sat in Grays strong arms. Shortly as they started going down the hall in the modest little house they ran into Juvia who was holding Ame.

"Hey Juvia I was just looking for you."

"I was to my darling."

As both laughed Ame struggled in her mother's arms as she reached for Gray. Gray notice this and gladly indulged.

"Oh don't think I forgot about you my little sea princess." Gray said as he took Ame in his free arm.

If there was one thing that could boost Grays ego up it was being able to hold both twins in his arms at the same time. Not to mention it made them super happy to both be with their daddy. As Gray held the twins he began to think back to when they were born.

It had been a long intensive labor for Juvia, after all getting out one baby was hard enough but getting out two was twice as hard. Gray remembered how he cried when he heard their first wails

Those next six months were not easy having one baby meant a lot of work but two meant double everything. Double work, double changes, double feeding, etc but it was very worth it pulse him and Juvia had each other to help split up the work.

As Gray reminisced both the twins were starting to get fussy out of hunger. Gray eventually realized this and gave them over to Juvia so she could feed them.

After Juvia went up to the nursery where she could sit comfortably with both of them Gray sat and thought for awhile. He didn't know what he would without his family they were basically his life now nothing seemed to matter as much as them. As he sat there lost in thought a few minutes passed by and Juvia came back and proceeded to snuggle up to her husband.

"Hey where are Silver and Ame?"

"They were tired so I put them down for a nap."

"So we have a moment to ourselves?"

"Yeah I'm sure not a long one but we have one so it's a start."

"Been a long time since we've had that."

"I know I even feel weird just sitting here doing nothing right now."

"You know earlier today I had a rather odd dream."

"What did you see?" Juvia asked worriedly as she sat up.

"It was like I was in the apocalypse there was fire and ice everywhere. Then there was a mysterious woman with a broken and bloody ice chain similar to the one...Invel had." Gray said as he got rather depressed.

"Gray my love you don't have to worry about that anymore,he's gone no one will ever make us do that again."

Juvia then hugged her husband trying to assure him his nightmare would never come to pass.

"That wasn't even the worst part there were three headstones next to me. One was big and had your name on it and the other two had…Silver and Ame's names on them."

Gray wasn't crying but he just couldn't calm down. He was hysterical, but luckily Juvia was there to calm him down.

"Gray you are a loving husband and father and if there's one thing I know is that you would never let that happen. No matter the challenge no matter the hardship you have always persevered and succeeded, so please, stop worrying about such things."

Grays heart beat slowed down and put his arms around Juvia.

"Thanks for being there for me Juvia, you truly know how to make me feel better."

Gray and Juvia then cuddled with one another gladly sinking into their lovers embrace. After a few minutes later they were woken up by the cries of their twins. Both looked at each other and share a sigh. They walked up the stairs and each took a child from their cribs, Juvia taking Silver and Gray taking Ame.

The children quickly calmed down and giggled in their parents arms. After a few changes and some play time it eventually came time to feed, bath, and put them to bed. It had taken them two months after their birth but Gray and Juvia had finally got them both to sleep through the night. So after they put them in their cribs and closed the door Juvia and Gray had decided to relax with a drink of tea before they hit the hay.

As they went down started suddenly Gray froze and stopped Juvia who was behind him.

"My darling what are you doing?"

"Shhh." Gray said quickly.

Juvia blanched for a minute it then felt what her husband was shooshing her for. She felt the rather ominous and powerful magic power that was in their home. Gray motioned her to follow and she did. They both snuck silently down the stairs each ready to defend their family with their magic. They eventually got to the light switch at the end of their staircase and prepared to attack.

Gray took a breath and then slammed the light to attack only to find a woman at the mini table in the kitchen.

She was sitting poised at their table as if she had been waiting for them to get there. She had a long black braid that reached her thigh as she sat, pale skin, dark eyes, a long white cloak with fur all around the edges, a long silver dress that shimmered and had two slights making a sort of loincloth down the middle of her legs, two fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, and a pair of heeled winter boots that had the same white fur around the top of the boot. She was quite beautiful and had quite the buxom chest along with a slender figure.

"Who are!" Gray growled angrily as he summoned an ice spear.

"Now now need to be hostile I didn't come here to attack you."

"The what are you here for!" Juvia demanded as water hovered angrily around her hands.

"Now we wouldn't want to wake up the babies would we." The woman said as she summoned long ice cycles pointed towards the ceiling which the twins were right above.

Both Gray and Juvia stopped in the tracks and slowly lowered their magic as they made their way towards the small table. As they sat down the mysterious woman made the ice cycles disappear.

"Now that that's out of the way I believe you probably want to know who I am?"

"Yes." they both said simultaneously.

"Well my name is Delilah and I am from Avatar."

Both Gray and Juvia froze at the name and spied the dark guild mark in the middle of her thigh.

"Why are you here?" Gray asked quickly and angrily.

"Oh I see we just want to get to the point. Fine then I'll tell you why I am here. Now one thing I'm sure that has crossed your mind is, if I'm from Avatar then why have you never seen me. Well the simple answer is I'm you replacement."

"Wait my replacement, what do you mean?" Gray asked suspiciously.

"Well once they found out you betrayed them and left, the guild was in search for a new powerful ice wizard. That's how I came in and they sent me here."

"Are you here for me?"

"No no no, you may have betrayed us but you're most certainly not what we are after. I came here for two people actually, two much smaller people."

It took a few seconds but then Gray realized who she was talking about.

"You stay away from them or so help I will-!" Gray yelled as he stood up tensed from the table.

"You'll what fight me, believe me ice pick you would have no chance at winning that battle. Do you know what the call me, the winter storm. For I am just as relentless, mercilessly, and powerful as one."

Delilah sat still cool as a cucumber while the only thing that was keeping Gray from attacking was Juvia holding onto his wrist.

"I don't care who you are, you will stay away from-!"

"Your little sea princess and ice prince."

Gray froze how did she know he called them that.

"You're probably wondering how I know that, well let's get one thing straight I have eyes and ears everywhere."

Gray slowly sat down unable to utter a response.

"What do you want with them!" Juvia yelled.

"Have you ever heard of Ragnarok?"

"The north legend of the end of the world?"

"Yes, that one. Now my guild plans to set that off."

"Why would do something like that all of us will die even you?!"

"Because as you know we are a guild that worships Zeref and what he wanted besides his death was the annihilation of the entire world. As his devoted followers we will make his wish come true."

"But Zeref is gone he was banished from this dimension you don't need to follow his orders anymore."

"Just because he's gone doesn't mean we will not try to complete his final wish. Zeref's will shall be done whether it kills us or not."

"Exactly how do you plan on making this happen?" Gray said angrily as he was finally able to respond.

"Well you see Zeref had invented many things in his cursed time and when he had heard of this legend it inspired him to create a doomsday device if the demons couldn't do their job. It will start off the events of Ragnarok and freeze over the world so it may be burned by fire."

"What do our children have to do with this?" Gray growled.

"Well ice pick the machine requires the magic power of two wizards, one ice the other water, with the greatest potential with their magic."

"And you think my kids who can barely crawl let alone do magic are the ones for this!"

"Now now now Gray we both know that isn't true or do I have to mention the incident about four years ago."

Gray and Juvia tensed up at the mention of that time.

"That's right I know about it like I said I have eyes and ears everywhere. How old were you both mid twenties and your children were teenagers yet it took both of you to beat them. If they were that powerful then imagine what they'll reach when their your age."

"You're absolutely psychotic if you think I'm going to let you take them for this!"

Gray was ready to stab this woman as was Juvia who was very close to drowning her.

"You don't have a say in this matter I'm taking them whether you like it or not. Maybe not today but very soon."

It was then a blizzard started to swirl around the people at the table becoming more intense as the power and moods of Gray and Delilah clashed.

"You stay away from them!"

"Gray please calm down!" Juvia yelled as she tried to resist the storm.

"Oh there's no keeping me away, Zeref's work will be done! Who knows maybe while I'm at it I might just keep them and train them in darkness. Make them all you fear that will be in the future!"

"I want you out of here!"

"Oh I'll leave then but I will return!"

Vidalia started to glow causing Gray to run and shield Juvia. Soon she bursted and the light flooded the room and then was dark.

Gray and Juvia opened their eyes and saw how their whole living room was covered in frost. If there was one thing that was perfectly clear even though he was gone the still could not escape Zeref's wrath.


	2. Promise Fulfilled

Gray now rarely let the twins out of his sight he always watched always, had them on his lap, or in his arms. Juvia tried to get him to tone it down but there was no telling him otherwise. His children were in danger and he was their father which meant he had to protect them.

Juvia went into the nursery and saw Gray rocking in the rocking chair with both Silver and Ame fast asleep in his arms. Both were lightly snoring as they enjoyed their fathers warm embrace.

"Gray it late you should really go to bed." Juvia said concerned.

"I'm fine." Gray said very focused.

"Gray seriously their fine you don't need to torture yourself over this threat."

"I am not about to let someone take my kids if I can help it."

Grays eyes were red and closing involuntary as he struggled to stay awake.

"Gray you can't protect them if you can barely keep your eyes open? Look we'll take shifts later but for now both you and me are going to get some sleep." Juvia said as she took both the sleeping twins.

Gray tiredly placed a kiss both the infants heads and got up to got to bed. Juvia did the same and put both of them in their cribs though still fairly worried about her children's safety. She slowly closed the door and returned to her and Grays bedroom to find him passed out on the bed. She shook her head with expectance then went to and put her pjs on. Juvia then got into bed and cuddled up to Gray who gladly took her into his embrace.

A few hours later all was quiet in the house and not a soul was awake. The perfect time for evil to seep through the cracks and do its worst.

That's exactly what it did as a cold breeze full of snow seeped through the unknowingly cracked open window of the Silver and Ame's nursery. It then swirled in the center of the room to form a woman. This woman was none other than Vidalia who had come to fulfill her promise.

"Geesh I never thought he would leave you two alone."

Delilah walked about the room looking at all the things these two already had even though they were only a few months old. After a few minutes she knew it was time to do the deed. With her she had brought a backpack meant to hold both the twins. She slowly went over and picked Silver up out of his crib and put him very carefully in the backpack. He didn't wake up much to the relief of Delilah so all that was left was to do the same thing with Ame.

However as she started to lift Ame up she started to squirm and wake up. As Ame opened her eyes she didn't seem to recognize the person holding her at the moment. As sleep left her eyes she didn't see her mommy or her daddy but a complete stranger. Water started to fill her eyes, her lips trembled, and the world's loudest cries came from her mouth.

Delilah tried to calm her down but knew it was no use so she put her in the backpack.

Meanwhile downstairs both Gray and Juvia heard their daughters cry and the frantic movement. Gray knew exactly who it was and ran out of their bedroom with Juvia right behind him. They blew the door open to find Delilah at the window with Silver and Ame now both wailing.

"You!" Gray said as anger filled his body.

"Yes it's me well I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go."

"No you don't! Water Slicer!" Juvia yelled with motherly fury as she ran at Delilah.

"Yes I will! Absolute Freeze!"

Delilah shot a large blast of cold waves freezing all of Juvia's water syths. Juvia watched in horror as one of the blasts came at her. She braced herself but was hit by the blast sending her a few feet back.

"Juvia!"

Gray ran to her side looking her now unconscious body. She was ice cold, covered in frost, she was practically as blue as her hair.

"Juvia wake up! Wake up!"

Gray tried to shake her to wake her up but she still remain unresponsive.

"You will pay!" Gray yelled as he put Juvia's body and ran at the woman with his children.

"No I won't."

Delilah held her hand out and released a blast that made a wall of ice that divided the room. Gray ran into it and started to pound on it.

Delilah ignored it and looked at the window. She knew she couldn't turn into snow with other people so she would have to do this the manual way. She blasted the window open and started to make a trail of ice. She followed the path giving Gray the last view of his children before they were out of sight.

"Ice Axe!"

Gray chopped at the ice wall causing it to shatter but it was too late. Delilah was nowhere to be found or her ice path. Gray collapsed right there in tears for now major lights in his life where now gone.


	3. Worry

Natsu and Lucy were both fast asleep in there bedroom expecting a nice quiet night until they heard the front door burst open.

"Natsu!"

"What the… Gray is that you." Natsu grumbled sleepily and angrily.

Nashi started to cry from the sudden awakening.

"You go downstairs I'll get Nashi." Lucy said able to tell something wasn't right.

Natsu stomped downstairs.

"Gray what are you doing in my-!"

Natsu froze when he saw Juvia blue as her hair and covered in frost.

"Help me!" Gray cried out.

Lucy then came downstairs luckily able to calm Nashi down quickly.

"Juvia!" Lucy cried out as she put her hands over her mouth out of shock.

"Gray what happened?" Natsu asked very worried.

"This woman..she came and took Silver and Ame…then when Juvia tried to stop her...she froze her." Gray said as tears ran down his face.

"Give her over I'll see what I can do!"

Gray quickly gave Juvia over to Natsu praying his fire dragon slayer friend could save her.

Natsu took her over to the coffee table and laid her on it. He began to think over how to do this for is seemed this could be very risky.

"Happy!" Natsu called out.

A few seconds later came flying in was the blue feline.

"Natsu me and Carla are trying to sleep what are you...Juvia! Natsu what's going on?"

"Happy I need you to go and get me that book we got after Nashi was born, you know the one on first aid."

"Aye sir!"

After a few minutes Happy came back with the requested book.

"Look at the section on hypothermia." Lucy told the exceed.

Happy looked over the book and found the section proceeding to quickly read over it. H

"There's nothing here except to her warm but that doesn't do anything!"

"Natsu please there has to be something you can do!" Lucy pleaded.

"I don't know I've never done something like this before."

"Come on flame brain there's got to be one idea in that head of yours!" Gray yelled.

"I'm doing my best Gray!"

"Well clearly not good enough!"

Gray and Natsu started to argue and fight, Lucy was trying to break them up, happy stressed out, it was all chaos.

"Quiet!" Carla yelled out.

Everyone froze and turned towards the white exceed.

"Everyone please calm down and do exactly what I say."

Natsu nodded and went over to Juvia.

"Because she is made of water this will be a lot easier since we don't need another water mage to move her blood. Lucy go grab a blanket to put over her and a thermometer to keep track of her temporary, Natsu put you hands on her neck and back, and Gray you put you hands on her head to keep her brain cool."

Everyone proceeded to do what they were told all hoping to save Juvia.

"Is there anything you need me to do Carla?" Happy asked his wife.

"I need you to grab towels lots of them."

"Aye sir!"

After they set up all the things Carla asked for Natsu proceeded to heat Juvia up. Gray sweated nervously as he used his magic to keep Juvia's head cool.

After a few minutes Juvia's skin was back to a normal color and all the frost was gone. Her breathing was also back to normal and she at last started to move a bit.

Meanwhile Gray sat in thought feeling everything that had just happened was his fault. Natsu noticed this and came up next to Gray.

"Gray what exactly happened and where are the twins?"

"Gone." Gray responded quietly.

"Gone? But where and who, Gray you've got to tell me the whole story or I can't help you."

Gray took a deep breath.

"A few days ago a woman by the name of Delilah broke into our house. She said that she was from Avatar and there to complete Zeref's work."

"Wait what! Zeref but he's gone so why are those Zeref worshippers still around?" Natsu said as he started to get angry.

"That's what I said but she said they still had to finish his work and end humanity."

"What, well what does that have to do with the twins?"

"She said that Zeref invented a doomsday device that required the power of those with the greatest water and ice magic potential."

"And they think your two babies who can't even walk let alone do magic are the ones?"

"You know how powerful they'll get we've seen it for ourselves. It took both me and Juvia just to defeat both of them and they were as old as Lucy when she first join the guild."

"Yeah you're right, but how did she take them if you knew about this?"

"I've been tireless watching them for past few days and tonight Juvia knew I was unbelievably tired and said I needed to take break and sleep. My guess is she was waiting for that moment and that's when she made her move. I heard Ame crying so I rushed up their with Juvia when we also heard the scuffling. We both went to attack her but she practically froze Juvia and put an ice wall in front of us to keep me stalled. I can't believe I let her do that I'm their father I'm supposed to protect and keep them safe and I'm failing them unbelievably!"

Gray started to get angry and frustrated at himself.

"I know it's hard believe me when Nashi was taken I felt the same way, but there's not much we can do right now especially with how sleep deprived you are right now. Get some rest and we'll both go after them and not come back until both of them are home no matter how long it takes."

Gray nodded blankly not really wanting to be around anyone at the moment.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning." Natsu said gently.

Natsu turned off the lights and went back upstairs. Gray just closed his eyes and went to sleep trying not to worry about his children but failing miserably.

One hour later there was a sound of rummaging throughout the Filibuster house. Food was taken, maps supplied, baby items stored, and anything else that was felt as necessary.

After a few minutes it stopped and the rummaged went and opened the door to a rather angry Juvia.

"Gray what are you doing?" Juvia asked sternly as she crossed her arms.

"Juvia you're alright!" Gray said happy as he hugged her.

"Don't you Juvia me when you're about to leave without even saying goodbye!" Juvia said angrily as she pushed Gray off her.

"I have to get them back I can't let them be subjected to what Nashi was when she was taken."

"And that's going to happen because I'm coming with you."

Juvia went past Gray and went into the house to pack.

"What! But you need more time to recover you can't just-!"

"Gray I'm a very angry mother right now and I did not spend eighteen hours bringing our children into the world just so they could be taken in a few minutes by some some Zeref worshipping witch."

"But Juvia-!"

"Gray we are married and a team if both our children were taken it's going to take both of us to get them back. Now are you going to help me pack or not?"

Gray took a moment but knew what he needed to do. He started to help pack a second bag causing Juvia to smile.

Gray honestly didn't know what he was thinking, he knew that without Juvia he wouldn't succeed, without Juvia Gray would not be complete.


	4. Plans Set Into Motion

After a few hours Delilah arrived at the dead forest that was the home of Avatar. A group of men in dark robes came to greet the woman.

"Madam Delilah we see you have completed the mission." One of them said as they bowed down to her.

"Yes it was quite successful now if you would please take these brats while I go talk to the high priest that would be fantastic."

Delilah then handed the backpack containing the twins to the man and walked off. The man looked at the bag rather confused as to what to do, it's not exactly like he knew how to take care of a baby let alone two of them.

After a few minutes of walking through the dank fortress Delilah finally made it to the high priest's office. She opened the door to reveal the priest with his back turned as he observed a portrait of Zeref and one of his works of evil.

"High Priest Kishu I have completed the mission the power sources have been retreated and are ready to be used." Delilah said respectively as she kneeled down behind him and bowed her head.

"Very good my dear, it appears you have not failed me like those fools did a few years ago when they were so easily tricked and got themselves arrested."

"What is our next step High Priest?"

"Now we must simply wait for the device to be set up and put in working order. But you must also be sure that our power sources are well taken care of as well as well as guarded we do not need them taken out of our hands by those reckless fairies."

"I will do so to the best of my ability my lord."

Delilah then rose from her kneel and exited the high priest's office. After she was gone the priest began to think over his plans.

"Oh what a grand motion this will be the final conclusion of lord Zeref's work and we have the honor of carrying it out." He thought excitedly knowing his plan was foolproof.

Meanwhile many many miles away was Gray and Juvia trudging through a great forest to get to their children.

"Gray dearest how long do you exactly think it will take to get to the Avatar guild hall?"

"It'll at least take a day if we make good time."

"Oh ok." Juvia said rather depressed as she looked down.

Gray could already hear it in her voice but as soon as he turned around he could see how forlorn she was.

"Juvia is everything alright?" Gray asked as he took Juvia's hands into his.

"I miss them so much, I just want them back in my arms. Then I'll know their safe, warm, cared for, loved-!" Juvia started to sob as the thoughts of her children came into our head.

Gray immediately took her into a tight embrace feeling everything that she was to. For a few minutes Juvia just cried as Gray stroked her hair. Juvia had been only acting strong that morning but deep inside her motherly feelings had made her want to cry out her children's names until they were back with her. At times she swore she could hear a babyish giggle or laugh. Others she could hear her children crying out to her.

"How are we going to get them back? They are so far away and for all we know we could already be too late."

Gray raised Juvia's head wiped her tears away.

"We are going to get them back and do you why?"

Juvia shook her head.

"Because we have each other and if there is one thing that I know it is that when me and you are together nothing can stop us. I promise we will find Silver and Ame and bring them back home. Do you think you can hold on till then?"

Juvia wiped the rest of the tears out of her eyes and took Gray's hands.

"As long as I have you I know I can, now let's go get our kids back."

Gray and Juvia then turned back onto their journey both walking hand in hand with one another, ready to face the trials ahead of them and take back what was theirs.


	5. Nightmare

"What do you do with this thing!" A member said as he looked at the diaper in his hands.

Meanwhile Silver laying there whining as he felt the discomfort of the soiled diaper he was wearing.

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure out why this one won't stop crying!"

A few minutes after Delilah had dropped off the twins to the men Ame had started wailing and didn't stop. He had tried everything feeding her, rocking her, he checked her diaper, making silly faces, etc. but nothing worked.

It was then Delilah walked into the room and rolled her eyes at the incompetence of these fools.

"Madam Delilah!" Both the men yelled shocked as they kneeled to her.

"What are you two imbeciles doing?" Delilah said as she rubbed her brow in frustration.

"I'm sorry madam but we don't know what we are doing!" The man trying to calm Ame down said.

"I don't even know the first thing about babies." The man trying to change Silver, who then began crying from discomfort, said.

"Ughhh do I have to do everything myself!"

Delilah then went over to the man with Silver and changed and cleaned him effortlessly. The man next to her jaw dropped from what he saw before him. Delilah then went over to the man with Ame. She took her into her arms and began to jostle her a bit, then she put her free hand in front of her and made snow.

Ame finally started to stop crying as she became mesmerized by the snow. She then started to giggle and grab for the falling snow above her.

"How did you do that?"

"I grew up in an orphanage and when I got older I had to learn how to take care of the others children. However getting this one to stop crying I just about froze her when she laughed at the snow I was producing. My guess it's something her father did thus the reason it calms her."

It was then Delilah went over and took Silver in her other arm knowing that twins enjoy being close to one another. She then proceeded to rock both of them resulting in the two finally falling asleep. Both twins were set in the cribs in the room and all the people in the room left.

Both the men bowed out of thankfulness and turned around to leave.

Delilah did the same and as she did she began to think about her past. She had grown up in an orphanage and never knowing her parents. It wasn't that bad but she was always rather lonely. However her life made a turn for the worst when she discovered her immense power.

The village she had grown up in had suffered a lot of damage and hurt from wizards so magic was not received well. She was outcast from her village as soon as she was seen using magic especially the type she had. They had feared that she would freeze their crops, cut of their supplies, or lock them in an eternal winter.

At the time she was mad and did all those things for revenge. She ended up finishing them by making them a glacier which will be there for some time. After she did that she had found she actually enjoyed doing these things and after Avatar had found her found herself admiring all Zeref ever did. Who knew one singular event could bring out an believably dark side of her.

Meanwhile Juvia and Gray continued through the forest towards Avatar and they were about half way. It was very late and both were exhausted so it time to make camp.

They had brought two sleeping mats with them and a large blanket to sleep with seeing as that they slept together there wasn't much they needed.

After they cooked some fish, they caught in the nearby lake, Juvia put out the fire and the couple got under their blanket. Gray immediately drew Juvia in close and spooned her. Juvia smiled for it always made her happy to be close to Gray. Plus it was quite comfortable since unconsciously Gray regulated their temperature with his powers.

Quickly the two were fast asleep though that didn't last long for soon their inner fears and warriors took over their thoughts.

Gray found himself in the same apocalyptic area everything still cold and flames everywhere. He looked around and saw the same exact woman in front of him. Only this time he knew exactly who she was.

"Alright Delilah I'm ready to face you!" Gray shouted at the shadowy figure in front of him.

"Fine then but it won't do you any good all those you love are gone."

"I'll show you!" Gray yelled as he charged for Delilah.

Suddenly Gray was surrounded by flames and he began to truly feel the heat. He tried to use his magic to put it out but he couldn't seem to even produce a cold draft. It was the flames started coming closer and Gray had to start crouching to avoid being burned. As he got lower he saw Delilah smile wickedly knowing he would perish. After what felt like hours to him he suddenly heard screaming.

Juvia looked around she was in a beautiful sun lit field when suddenly she heard baby's giggling. She looked at her feet to find Ame and Silver reaching up for her. Juvia felt happiness fill her as she quickly picked the twins. She proceeded to kiss both of them causing the twins to go into full out laughing. She then began to squeeze them in large hug only to suddenly feel her arms empty. She looked down and saw they weren't there causing her to look frantically.

"Looking for these?"

Juvia looked up and saw Delilah with both the twins crying for their mother.

"You give them back!"

"Oh I believe that these are mine now."

Delilah then turned around and started to turn around.

"No! You come back here!"

Juvia attempted to run but found herself stuck. She looked down and saw that her legs were in an ice block up to her knees. She struggled to get out as she tried to go after her crying children. But it was no use and worst of all the ice started to travel up her. Juvia screened as she was once again frozen now unable to tell what was real and what wasn't.

Juvia woke up suddenly screaming her head off covering it with her hands. She tried to discern what was real and what wasn't but nothing seemed to make sense.

It was then Gray woke up wondering what was going on and then he noticed Juvia.

"Juvia!" Gray said as he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

She tried to wrestle out of what was holding her thinking the ice was freezing her again.

"Juvia shhhhh please calm down shhhhh it's not real you're ok." Gray said soothingly.

Juvia finally started to calm as what was real and what wasn't finally started to make sense again. She was still shaking but was more calm now.

"Juvia are you ok?"

"No they were with me then they were gone and I was frozen over. Now their gone forever I'll never see them again."

Juvia was sobbing and she could no longer control herself.

"Juvia their gone but not forever we are going to get them back."

Gray rubbed Juvia's back as she clung to him tightly.

"Believe me I know what you're feeling I've gotten these types of dreams for as long as I can remember. But we have each other so it makes it easier."

"Gray what are we going to do I mean how do we know they'll still be ok by the time we get to them?"

"We just have to have faith but we will find them I promise you. Do you want me to stage awake until you're asleep?"

Juvia nodded vigorously.

Gray sat there until Juvia at last was asleep queuing him to at last lay down. He held ont her tight for he was feeling all the same things and needed her just as much as she needed him. After a few minutes both were asleep both now even more determined to get their children back.


	6. Found and Lost

It was finally morning and it was time to move along. Both were unbelievably determined to reach their children especially since they were so close.

They had to go through raging rivers, dangerous forests, and many monsters but they eventually made it to the Avatar guild hall. It was in the late afternoon and they were about fifty feet away behind some bushes as to remain hidden. Though it took all the mental strength they had to keep themselves from storming the base and rescuing their children. But they both knew that could possibly put their children in danger which was the last thing they wanted.

"What's the plan?" Juvia asked anxiously.

"If my memory serves me right the base has three levels the dungeon, the main floor, and the clergy and administration. Silver and Ame are most likely in the dungeon so we first need to find our way down there without being caught.m, then we need to find their cell, and lastly get them out of their."

"Gray I'm afraid, what if we're caught then what do we do. Our children will be used for evil and we could do nothing about it."

"Juvia I know it's scary but I made you a promise to save them and I intended to keep that. Now do you trust me?"

"Of course just tell me what to do."

"Ok I have an idea but it may sound crazy."

Gray whispered his idea in Juvia's ear which caused her eyes to bulge.

"Alright if you're sure."

As the guards stood at the door they were rather board having no idea why they were there instead of helping prepare for the ceremony tonight. Suddenly they both felt the ground squish under their feet. They looked down and saw the ground they were on was now mud. While they thought this was odd they ignored it deciding it was not very important.

All was quiet in the hallway close to the dungeon not a sound could be heard. Suddenly the middle of the hallway floor began to rise until it revealed a watery Juvia on top of Gray.

"I can't believe they didn't notice that!" Juvia laughed out of surprise.

"I know apparently they have recruited dumber people since I left." Gray practically laughed as well.

"I know but come on let's go reclaim what's ours!"

"Yeah!"

Juvia took Gary's hand and practically ran to the dungeon door.

"Water Slicer!"

With that Juvia split the door in half and ran into the dungeon. Both ran and ran looking frantically through each cell until they came to the last cell. Gray violently kicked down the door causing it to slam on the floor.

"Silver! Ame!" Juvia cried out as she saw her children.

Both Gray and Juvia ran to the cribs set up inside the cell. Ame got excited as she she reached up for his daddy. Gray gladly picked her up squeezing her tight to his chest.

"I'm so sorry my little ice princess daddy won't ever let you be taken again!" Gray practically sobbed as he hugged her.

Silver had the same reaction as Juvia came over to his crib wanting to be in his mom's embrace.

"Oh mommy missed you so much please don't ever leave me again!"

Silver only giggled at his mother's comments confused as to how he could leave her.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Gray told Juvia.

"Not so fast."

Both Gray and Juvia turned to see Delilah in the doorway of the cell. Both griped their children tighter to them not wanting the twins anywhere else but with them.

"I won't let you take them this time!" Juvia practically yelled.

"I'm afraid you won't have much of a choice."

"Gray take Silver in afraid I need to teach this witch a lesson on what happens when you endanger a mothers young."

Gray gladly took Silver in his other arm as he watched Juvia go up to Delilah with pride.

"Ready to go into another ice age Juvia?" Delilah taunted

"You wish."

"Oh Juvia you really should cool down, Snow Storm!"

Delilah released a large blast of snow that looked like it had combined with a thunderstorm. It came closer to Juvia but she managed to dodge it.

"Water Lock!"

Delilah was surprised as she found herself consumed by an orb of water. After floating for a few seconds Delilah released cold energy from her hands causing the bubble of water to freeze and shatter.

"Ice Blade Rain!"

Suddenly a clump of many ice cycles were above Juvia and came at her fast. Juvia only smiled as she stood still. Delilah watched in shock as the ice cycles just passed through Juvia not even leaving a scratch.

"Sierra!"

Juvia turned into water and bullited at Delilah knocking her off her feet. Delilah quickly recovered and prepared for her next move.

"Raging Blizzard!"

Suddenly a bigger version of her first move came at Juvia but she was in able to dodge it and was ultimately consumed by the ice storm. Juvia was shivering on the ground, her lips as blue as her hair, and several scratches.

"Water Cyclone!"

"Winter Tornado!"

The two swirling masses collided with each other causing both the women to be knocked down while everyone else tried to stay on their feet. Gray gripped tightly to the twins as both cling to their father for warmth and safety.

Suddenly there was a purple flash and all was calm. Everyone opened their previously closed eyes and saw a priest in the middle of them.

"High Priest Kishu I'm sorry for disturbing you these intruders came in and I-!" Delilah yelled as she kneeled along with all the others worshippers in the room.

"It's all quite alright my dear but I do believe we have a ceremony we must prepare for. Now if you Gray would please put down our power sources we can end this peacefully."

"Not in a million years are you ever getting them from my arms!"

"Huh! Well I see we must do this the hard way."

Kishu then raised his hand.

"Nullifying Chains!"

Two sets of chains came out in a purple flash from the high priest's hands. One cuffed around Juvia's hands with another pair cuffed around Gray's hands.

Gray struggled to keep Silver and Ame steadily in his arms trying his best to keep them protectively there. It was then Delilah came up and knocked off his feet while simultaneously taking the twins from him. Both the twins started to whine and cry as the reached for their mommy and daddy. Both Gray and Juvia struggled in the chains feeling pulled to the ground by them. They tried to use their magic but nothing happened.

"Well I guess we'll leave you two to sit in here. I hope you've enjoyed your lives because soon they won't exist anymore. So I would suggest saying your goodbyes to you children because you won't be seeing them ever again."

The priest turned around and motioned for the others to follow him out the door. Once they were all out Delilah smiled wickedly and then froze the empty doorway closed trapping both Juvia and Gray in their cell. But worst of all separating them from their children once again.


	7. The Battle

Gray held Juvia as she sobbed both feeling absolutely useless. Once again they had their little ones within their grasp and then once again they slipped through.

Meanwhile all the rest of Avatar was finishing the final touches of the ceremony. After an hour or two it was finally time for the ceremony to begin. The High priest Kishu came up to the front of the large crowd of Avatar members.

"My fellow worshippers of Zeref today we have gathered today to finish the final works of Zeref. We shall use the two wizards with the greatest potential in water and ice magic to do so. So now I shall firstly show you the device invented by our lord Zeref, Gentleman if you'd please!"

Behind the high priest was a large mass covered in a large black sheet. Now two men came up and both took one end of the sheet and ripped it off to reveal the machine. It was a large, rough, and black stone top with two divots near the center. It was raised up by three legs of the same stone all of them along with the edge of table covered in Zeref markings. It then at the very front of the table had a very large lacrima with a hand divot on top of it.

"Now it is time for me to introduce of power sources and sacrifices!"

It was then Delilah came in and walked down the large aisle in the middle of the crowd. In both her arms were Silver and Ame both crying their eyes out from the loud and disturbing cheers from the Avatar members as well as the fact they wanted their mommy and daddy.

Back in the cell both Gray and Juvia were tortured for even over the noise of the crowd both could hear their children crying out for them. After a few seconds Gray had had enough. Even though the chains pulled him down Gray rushed as best he could to the ice wall. He slammed it continuously as hard as he could determined to get to his children.

"Gray stop you're going to hurt yourself more than that wall!"

"I refuse to go down like this in their father and I'm not going to fail my job of protecting them!"

"Gray we need to go at this smartly or otherwise we won't be well enough to fight for them."

Gray then stopped out of breath from using his strength to both destroy the ice and resist the gravity of his chains.

"How.. exactly… do you … plan…. on doing… that."

"Huuuh there has to be something!" Juvia said as she frustratedly thought of a plan.

She looked all around her trying to see what they could possibly use to their advantage. It was then Juvia saw the crib that one of their kids most likely used and had an idea.

"Gray I think I have an idea."

"What is it?" Gray asked eagerly.

"Both of hear chains are made of the same metal right? So what we need to do is use our chains to smash one set and then we can help free the other and get out of here."

"I guess that could work but who is going to destroy who's?"

"You're probably more physically strong than I do you would probably be the best choice."

"But what if I crush your hands while I'm at it I don't want to hurt you."

Juvia put her hand mom Gray's face.

"I have faith that you won't all you need to do is break the chains."

"Ok."

Gray stared at the chains on his wife's wrists and took a deep breath. Juvia held out her wrist and closed her eyes trusting her husband but needed to not see this. Gray raised his arms as best he could and focused on his wife's chains. After taking another deep breath Gray released his arms and hit Juvia's chains.

Almost immediately they cracked and fell off in pieces. Juvia then immediately focused on her husband's chains.

"Water Slicer!"

Luckily the chains didn't repealed magic just suppressed it so Grays chains broke off immediately as well.

"Alright we did it now let's go." Gray said as he took Juvia's hand.

Juvia nodded as the went up to the ice wall in front of them.

"Combined Attack!"

With that Juvia and Gray shot a stream of iced water and melted/shattered the wall. Almost immediately the two ran out the door and to their children to permanently reclaim what was theirs.

As soon as Delilah got to the front of the crowd she presented the crying babies to the high priest. He quickly took them and spoke to the crowd more.

"Now the world shall end in ice so it may in turn end in fire! To you Zeref we sacrifice these infants so that all may come to a close."

Kishu turned around and held them both over the divots in the stone table.

"Now the world shall be ours and all who somehow survive shall bow to us. But most importantly the world is now claimed in the name of Zeref! Now I claim Ragnarok!"

"Not on your life!"

Just as high priest Kishu was about to put Silver and Ame on the table he froze. He turned around and saw Gray and Juvia in the middle of aisle.

"So I see you escaped your cell."

"Put my kids down or pretty soon you're going to have nothing to put them down with."

"Then I'll put them down I guess."

With that Kishu quickly turned around put the twins in the divots and put his hand on the lacrima causing the stone to glow blue as a dim light was shot towards the sky. Everyone who was a member of Avatar ran towards the shelter that they had created to survive the disaster, excited for the new world they were about to bring to pass. Both the twins started to cry relentlessly as they felt their already weak energy become weaker.

"No!" Both Gray and Juvia yelled.

"Fight me and my warrior and you can have them back but I would hurry they don't have much time."

Gray and Juvia ran at the high priest willing to do anything to get their kids back. Delilah jumped in front of Juvia clearly challenging her.

"So you're going challenge me again. How are you going to beat me this time without your masters intervention."

"Believe me I haven't even showed my true power to you."

Delilah's eyes began to glow white as her hair started to move around her.

"Sub Zero Blizzard!"

Juvia was suddenly hit with a blast that froze her to her very core but she was not deterred.

"Water Nebula!"

Delilah then was soaked and knocked to the ground baffled at the power of this rain woman.

Meanwhile Gray was busy dealing with Kishu knowing this was going to be a hard fight.

"So the failure father finally comes for his young."

Gray felt heat and saw red at the very utterance of the comment ready to pulverize the priest.

"Ice Devil Rage!"

Gray released a great purple storm from his mouth, this was something he learned shortly after him and Juvia were married. He had perfected it with much training and now he could use it without fail.

The priest felt himself freezing as the blast consumed him.

"Nullify!"

Suddenly the icy attack was gone as if it never happened but still was able to do some damage.

"Ice Devil Lance!"

Gray continuously attacked but was time and time again nullified by the priests rather cheap magic.

"I can see you are getting frustrated with my magic well how about I do so even more. Demonic Arrow!"

The priest then released a giant arrow or of black and dark purple energy and nearly killed Gray.

As Gray fell on the ground from dodging the attack he tried to think of how he was going to win and get his ice prince and sea princess home.


	8. Victory

Both the pairs fought on unaware that the doomsday machine was starting to work ice started to form around the table and had already traveled three feet away from it. It was covered in sharp points and ice cycles, the stuff that had already formed was even starting to grow taller already reaching two feet.

But being oblivious to this both pairs fought on ready to kill.

Juvia could barely move she felt half frozen from all of Delilahs icy attacks. Delilah was in the same boat she felt absolutely miserable, all the water had made her cloths heavy and hard to move in.

"Snow Barrier!"

Suddenly a cylinder of compacted snow tightly surrounded Juvia trapping her where she was.

"Ice Blade Rain!"

Once again sharp ice cycles came raining from the sky into the snowy prison Juvia was trapped in. They all passed through her body once again giving her time to focus her energy.

"Water Jigsaw!"

With that Juvia softened and sliced open the tight cylinder she was in.

"Water Claw!"

Delilah screamed as she was consumed by the powerful water. After the attack was finished Delilah was collapsed on the ground a lot of her magic power gone.

"You should just give up your magic power is nearly depleted." Juvia said out of worry.

"Never! I will fight until the very end to insure this plan succeeds!"

Delilah then came charging at Juvia ready for the kill. Juvia quickly made a watershield the knocked Delilah off her feet. Delilah recovered quickly and then did something very unexpected.

"Ice Chain!"

Juvia froze as thoughts of fear rushed through her head.

"No no not that spell anything but that spell!" Juvia screamed in her head as memories of Invel streamed within her mind.

""Haha recognize this I see well then you should know to fear it!"

Juvia frantically dodged the winter mage as she tried to ensnare her with the cursed chain. Eventually Juvia deflected the collar of the chain which bounced off her and hit Delilahs neck.

"No!"

In the blink of an eye the chain was around her neck and immediately started to take away her bodily freedom. Eventually Delilah was flat on the ground no better than the ice she produced.

"I'm sorry this had to happen but you brought this upon yourself. So if you ever get free of this spell I hope you think next time you steal something precious from someone. Now if you don't mind me I have to rescue my children."

Gray just couldn't seem to beat this priest almost every move he made was nullified only able to get a few hits in. But much to Grays assumptions the priest was struggling as well from his ever so depleting magic power.

"Ice Devil Bazooka!"

Gray made shot after shot only managing to get one to hit Kishu.

"How about you stop being a coward and fight me!"

"If that is what you wish than fine but I'm going to finish you off!"

The high priest then started to glow purple almost as if he were charging himself. Gray could feel the man's power building up only a little though. Kishu then came charging at Gray and physically began to fight him. Gray punched Kishu kicked each giving and receiving punches. Eventually Kishu got Gray hard enough in the gut that he was knocked to the ground ending the hand to hand combat.

Gray gasped for air but managed to recover and make his move.

"Ice Devil Rage!"

Once again Gray roared the purple blizzard this time knocking Kishu off his feet. Gray was so filled with anger he immediately charged at him.

"Ice Devil Sword!"

Gray pounced on the now weak priest and readied his sword to slay him. However he was stopped when he heard the terrified cries of his children. He looked up and saw a sight that nearly shattered his heart. Both his children sobbing eyes filled with fear but not because of their situation but because of their father. Gray could tell because they only seemed to be looking at him wondering why their father had turned into a monster. Gray took a deep breath and made his sword disappear.

"It's time to stop this I've scared my kids long enough you can take your sorry life and leave."

"You foolish boy you think I'm defeated you should had finished me when you hand the chance. So how about I finish you if you don't feel like fighting on."

Kishu started to glow purple again only this time ten times brighter and Gray could feel the man's magic power very strongly.

"It's time for the true finishing move. Demonic Rage!" Kishu laughed insanely.

Kishu released a great purple and black mass of energy that looked like a demon's head. It came at Gray roaring threatening to swallow his entire being.

"Ice Devil Shield!"

As soon as Gray made the shield the spell immediately hit him. Gray could feel the force of the spell trying to push past him. It was so powerful he didn't know how long he could hold it back. Large deep cracks grew all along the shield threatening to shatter. However as Gray endured he swore he heard someone talking to him.

"Gray don't give up you can do this!"

Gray turned his head a little and saw it was none other than Juvia calling out to him. Gray turned around and kept going using Juvia's encouragement as strength. As Gray kept going he then heard another voice but it was much deeper.

"Gray you need to freeze the magic."

"What!?"

Gray looked around to try find the source of the voice until his early about stopped. For before him was in fact the spirit of his father Silver pushing the ice shield with him.

"Dad how are you here, why are you-!"

"I don't have much time son so you need to listen to me! You need to focus your energy and freeze his power it will kill him but it's the only way to win this fight."

"Dad I can't he's too powerful I'm nearly out of magic energy."

"Yes you can son I have faith in you, Juvia has faith in you, and most importantly the twins do. You have the power so go on and save them. Also make sure to tell them that Grandpa Silver loves them."

With that Silver's spirit disappeared leaving Gray to fight the high priest by himself. It was then Gray did what his father told him and focused his energy as he did so he felt the cold increase, he felt the energy build up, and then the power to do what seemed impossible.

"Absolute Freeze!"

Suddenly the ice shield was revived and and emanated cold energy. It started to become so cold that spell pushing against his shield started to freeze. It didn't just stop their it then started to travel up towards Kishu. It then came up to his hand which was controlling the spell. Kishu screamed as his body started to freeze. Eventually there was scilence for there was nothing left of Kishu except a statue made of ice.


	9. Together and Safe

As Gray stood there he failed to notice that the battle wasn't over for the doomsday machine was still running. It was then Gray was brought out of his daze by the sound of shifting ice and babies crying. The ice the machine was creating had already covered the ground all the way up to the Avatar guild hall. It was then a strong freezing wind started to come from the machine.

"Gray we have to get them out of there!" Juvia yelled as she tried to push through the ever strengthening wind.

"I'll get them you stay back!"

"Gray wait we have to do this together!"

But much to Juvia's advice Gray went again and climbed the ice wall that was growing and surrounding the machine.

After he gotten over the ever growing ice wall the freezing wind got even stronger. But Gray persevered determined to get to the twins. As he got closer the winds got colder making almost impossible to move through the strong winds but the twins wails also got louder and more terrified. As Gray listened to their helpless crying his fatherly instincts increased for he was their comforter and it was his job to make sure they felt safe.

After a few minutes of pushing Gray eventually got to the table. Silver and Ame then through their tear filled eyes saw their father and reached for him wanting to be held and rescued. With the rest of his strength Gray stood his ground as the wind pushed at him and reached for his children. As his arms passed the light surrounding the rim of the table he felt immense amounts of pain from the rushing magic power but he persevered. His hands eventually reached Silver and Ame and he then grabbed their clothes and pulled them off the table into his arms.

Almost immediately the wind stop and the machine ceases to work. Out of absolute joy and relief Gray tightly embraced his shivering twins as the grasped their father for safety and warmth.

"It's ok daddy's got you daddy's got you." Gray said comfortingly as he rocked them.

As Gray kissed and hugged his children he was oblivious to the wall of ice crumbling around him.

"Gray! Silver! Ame!" Juvia cried out of joy.

"Juvia!"

Gray ran towards his wife who met him in the middle happy to know her children and husband were alive. It was then Juvia kissed and hugged her children in Grays arms absolutely relieved they were safe. However as she loved her children she felt how cold both of them were kicking in her motherly instincts.

"Gray their absolutely freezing we need to warm them up!" Juvia said worriedly as she dug through her and Grays bag that she retrieved.

Luckily Gray and Juvia had thought to bring baby stuff for the journey back because after a few seconds of digging around she pulled out two baby blankets. She then took Ame in her arms and quickly wrapped her up while simultaneously giving Gray the other blanket to wrap Silver in.

After a few minutes of the Fullbuster family trying to recover from the recent events the ground began to shake and crack. It was then both the children started to cry from being scared by the shaking ground

"What's happening!" Juvia yelled as she tried to soothe Ame.

It was then pieces of the ground started to fall through.

"The machine must have eroded and weakened the ground around here. Now it can't support itself we have to get out of here!" Gray said as he tried to calm Silver down by rocking him.

Both the mages ran for their lives as the ground started to collapse taking the machine with it. As they ran forward it seemed as if the ground was chasing as it collapsed in their direction. They ran as fast as they could managing to get to the Avatar guild hall but were still being followed by the hollowing ground. They managed to get to the front went the guild hall started to slip a little down the hill that was created in front of it.

Gray took Juvia's free hand.

"We've got to jump!"

"Alright I trust you!"

They both looked forward and took a deep breath then leaped across the hole between them and the solid ground. As the were in the air both their children cheered up and giggled as the air blew in their faces. They eventually landed luckily on their feet.

It was then the once powerful dark guild fell into the great hole and disappeared. Both Gray and Juvia turned and shielded their children as debris flew in the air.

After it finally finished both turned and were shocked by the enormous hole that was before them both happy they had made it out. Gray and Juvia then turned and hugged each other relieved that it was all over.

They decided to set up camp and head back home in the morning figuring that everyone needed sleep. The twins were knocked out in their parents arms, after all the excitement was over, exhausted from the events of the last two days.

Juvia and Gray laid their sleeping mats together and then got under their big blanket, Ame and Silver sandwiched between them in a protective hold. They were at last a whole family once again and intended to stay that way. For they would now and forever stay the Fullbusters.


End file.
